The Legion of Cartoon Villains
http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/File:1493308739844.png This is the main group of villains in The Irelanders' Adventure Series made by MegatronMovies1999. Members * Galvatron (leader) * The Sweeps * Cyclonus * Scourge * Shockwave * Starscream * Thundercracker * Skywarp * Ramjet * Thrust * Dirge * Sunstorm * Acid Storm * Hotlink * Bitstream * Slipstream * Soundwave/Soundblaster * Ravage * Laserbeak * Buzzsaw * Rumble * Frenzy * Ratbat * Buzzsaw * Overkill *Slugfest * Reflector * Spectro * Spyglass * Viewfinder * Shrapnel * Kickback * Bombshell * Constructicons/Devastator * Scrapper * Scavenger * Long Haul * Bonecrusher * Hook * Mixmaster * Stunticons/Menasor * Motormaster * Drag Strip * Breakdown * Wildrider * Dead End * Combaticons/Bruticus * Onslaught * Vortex * Blast Off * Swindle * Brawl * Predacons/Predaking * Razorclaw * Rampage * Divebomb * Tantrum * Headstrong * Terrorcons/Abominus * Hun-Gurr * Blot * Cutthroat * Rippersnapper * Sinnertwin * Seacons/Piranhacon * Snaptrap/Turtler * Nautilator * Overbite * Seawing * Skalor * Tentakil * Blitzwing * Astrotrain * Scorponok/Lord Zarak * Weirdwolf * Skullcruncher * Mindwipe * Runabout & Runamuck * Trypticon * Demolishor * Snow Cat (Unicron trilogy incarnation of Cyclonus) * Sideways * Tidal Wave * Sixshot * Thunderblast * Ransack & Crumplezone * Mudflap (clone) * Dirt Boss * Lugnut * Oil Slick * Strika * Scalpel * Airachnid * Skyquake * Dreadwing * Vehicons * Scorponok * Tarantulas * Waspinator * Blackarachnia (clone) * Inferno * Quickstrike * Rampage * Megatron (Animated) * Slapper * Gas Skunk * Sky-Byte * Darkstream * Underbite * Steeljaw (Robots in Disguise) * Bisk * Chop Shop/Righty * Thunderhoof * Springload * Quillfire * Fracture * Airazor (Robots in Disguise 2015) * Divebomb * Clampdown * Groundpounder * Kickback (Robots in Disguise 2015) * Overload * Ransack (Robots in Disguise) * Backtrack * Saberhorn * Scorponok (Robots in Disguise 2015) * Glowstrike * Crazybolt * Slicedice * Paralon * Scatterspike * Clawtrap * Thermidor * Shadelock * Starscream (Robots in Disguise) * Dr. Thaddeus Morocco * Madeline Pynch * Evan * Myles * Priscilla Pynch * Colonel Quint Quarry * Lord Thurston Chumley * Chickadee * Skip Scobble * Bounce * Cassidy * Butch * Team Magma * Team Aqua * Team Galactic * Team Plasma * Team Flare * Team Skull * Lusmine * The Digimon Emperor * Diaboromon * The Dark Ring Digimon * Yami Bakura * Gansley * Crump * Johnson * Nezbitt * Leichter * Marik (clone) * Anubis * Kagemaru * Sartorius * Professor Viper * The Dark Signers * Director Goodwin * Paradox * Dr Faker (clone) * Vetrix (clone) * Trey (clone) * Quattro (clone) * Quinton (clone) * The Seven Barian Emperors (clones) * Don Thousand * Number 96 * Zarc * Diesel 10 * Devious Diesel * Sailor John * 'Arry and Bert * Vinnie * Nightmare Moon * Queen Chrysalis * King Sombra * Tirek * The Storm King * Midnight Sparkle * Gaia Everfree * The Trix * Tim Scam * Myrna Beesbottom * Terrence Lewis * Helga Von Guggen * Boogie Gus * Zach Varmitech * Donita Donata * Dabio * Gourmand * Paisley Paver * Rex (Wild Kratts) * Professor Pericles * Mr. E * Brad Chiles * Judy Reeves * Rose (Be Cool Scooby-Doo!) * Scar * Shenzi * Banzai * Ed * Janja * Cheezi and Chungu * Nne and Tano * Mzingo * Mwoga * Ushari * Shupavu * Njano * Nyeusi * Kiburi * Tamka * Nduli * Kiburi's followers * Reirei * Goigoi * Shere Khan * Kaa * Makunga * Captain DuBois * Dave (Madagascar) * Kenge * Sumu * Jafar * Maleficent * Cruella De Vil * Ursula * Captain Hook * Hades * Mr. Smee * Robbie Rotten * Ronno * Burger-Beard * Mr. Swackhammer * The Chairman of ACME * Professor Screweyes * Captain Gutt * Soto (Ice Age) * Sharptooth * Ozzy and Strut * Lord Dregg Trivia * The Legion of Cartoon Villains will be formed in Connor Lacey joins The Rescuers. Gallery Galvatron G1.png|Galvatron Diesel10.png|Diesel 10 CGiDeviousDiesel.png|Devious Diesel SailorJohn-0.png|Sailor John 'Arry_and_Bert.png|'Arry and Bert Vinnie_(1)-0.png|Vinnie Chrysalis_ceremony_podium_cropped_S2E26.png|Queen Chrysalis Tirek_G4.png|Tirek The_Storm_King_Post.png|The Storm King Nightmare_Moon.png|Nightmare Moon King_Sombra.png|King Sombra Robbie_Rotten version 2.jpg|Robbie Rotten Zach_Varmitech.jpg|Zach Varmitech Donita_Donata (1).png|Donita Donata Dabio.png|Dabio Gaston_Gourmand.jpg|Gourmand Paisley_Paver.jpg|Paisley Paver Rex_(Wild_Kratts).jpg|Rex Janja-Hyena.png|Janja Imagetlgrotrcheezichungu_.png|Cheezi and Chungu Janjas-new-crew-Nne-Tano.png|Nne and Tano Mzingo-img.png|Mzingo Ushari.png|Ushari Mwoga-img.png|Mwoga Reirei.png|Reirei Goigoi.png|Goigoi Dogo-img.png|Dogo Clipjungle11.gif|Kaa Soto_(Ice_Age).png|Soto Captain_Gutt_pose.jpg|Captain Gutt Shenzi.png|Shenzi Banzai2.png|Banzai Ed (The Lion King).png|Ed Professor_Pericles (1).png|Professor Pericles Mr._E.jpg|Mr E/Ricky Owens Brad_Chiles (1).png|Brad Chiles Judy_Reeves (1).png|Judy Reeves Scar.png|Scar Shere_Khan.png|Shere Khan Makunga.jpg|Makunga DuBois.jpg|Captain Chantel DuBois Dave12.png|Dave the Octopus Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-1974.jpg|Ronno Midnight Sparkle ID EG3.png|Midnight Sparkle Gloriosa Daisy transformed ID EG4.png|Gaia Everfree Kenge (1).jpg|Kenge Winx-trix-12.jpg|The Trix Starscream-7.jpg|Starscream Jafar_(character).jpg|Jafar Maleficent.jpg|Maleficent Hades_Disney_transparent.png|Hades IMG_0703.jpg|Captain Hook Cruella_DeVil.gif|Cruella De Vil UrsulaTheLittleMermaid.jpg|Ursula Mr._Smee_Profile.jpg|Mr. Smee Kijana-img.png|Kijana Lord_Vringath_Dregg_Profile2.png|Lord Dregg Category:Connor Lacey Category:Army of Scar Category:The Legion of Cartoon Villains members Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Groups Category:Evil groups Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Males Category:Females Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains